Frozen Eclipse
by Desuchi
Summary: They had gone to the bar to help Infi cope with a recent heartbreak. However, the creatures of the night have other plans for them as they develop an interest for the two redheaded siblings. It all started with the mysterious pale scars and feelings of chilling, deathly fear. Yaoi/Straight Pairings. ISxVC RSxVP. Rating may change to M in the future for dark themes. Vampire fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hullo mai readers! Remember me? The idiot sushi authoress who didn't know how to update on a regular basis and as a result had to retire from Fanfiction due to shame? Lol guys, I'm back. **

**I got this plot bunny while showering and it wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write this up. Besides, the lack of non-romance genres is stunning in the Elsword archive, so I decided to contribute. **

**And also homosexual pairings. What happened to the homosexual pairing love, guys? You don't need to like it to read it lol. This story has both a straight pairing and a yaoi pairing, if you can't handle the yaoi part of it-**

**DON'T READ IT.**

**K, got it? Get it? Good.**

* * *

**Pairings: RSxVP, ISxVC**

* * *

**Rune (RS): 19 years old**

**Infi (IS): 17 years old**

**Chung (DC): 18 years old**

**Raven (VC): Unknown age**

**Aisha (VP): Unknown age**

* * *

**Disclaimer: *goes to cry in a corner***

* * *

"I fucking hate this."

Rune deadpanned in silence at his fuming brother, who slammed a fist onto the marble table in front of him. A finger leisurely twirled in his plaited ruby locks as he watched the younger redhead snarl at the startled man behind the counter.

"Bartender! Another shot!" He bellowed, an ornate silver earring hanging from his lobe flashing in the dim light of the poorly lit club. Infi reeked of alcohol. A black leather jacket hung loosely off of his slender frame as the teen aggressively downed the freshly poured shot. Rune raised an eyebrow at the other's actions.

"That would be your eighth one." He drawled. His gaze momentarily flickered over to the scantily clad girls who were grinding against poles at the far end of the room. His nose wrinkled in disgust as he tore his gaze away from the trashy females and glanced back at the infuriated expression on his brother's face. "I'm pretty sure that's more alcohol than your body can take. You're also in pretty desperate need of a shower, you fucking stink."

Infi scowled at him with a splash of drunken pink across his cheeks. "Then leave me alone and go find a whore to fuck tonight if you can't handle the smell of liquor. Prick."

"I prefer my girls to have some class, thanks." Rune retorted in disgust. The very idea of sleeping with those skanks nauseated him. "Can't say the same for you, I guess."

Infi muttered something incoercible and swirled the glass in his hands. Half melted ice cubes clinked against each other within the glistening golden liquor. The younger's blood red eyes glanced up at Rune's crimson orbs. "Hey, bro," Rune looked up as Infi casually held out the glass in his hand and smirked crookedly. A canine tooth gleamed in the muted light, accentuating Infi's wicked features. "It would be a waste if we came all this way and you left without a drink or two, wouldn't it?"

The other teen turned around in his seat with a sigh and rested his back against the countertop. "I suppose a shot or two wouldn't hurt. Unlike you, I can handle a few drinks without getting drunk off my ass." Rune elegantly snatched the glass from his brother's hand and brought it to his lips. He then faced his brother. "So what's with your sudden urge to drown yourself in self pity? Girl problems?"

"Hell fucking yes. Ariel decided to cheat on me with some dude in Feita city. You know, that city full of creepy ass trees and shit." Infi drunkenly spat out. He slammed a fist onto the countertop again and narrowly avoided knocking over several emptied shots. Rune jumped at the sudden outburst. "She was freaking everything to me! I loved her so damn much, and then-…and then-…she…" He buried his face into his hands with a loud groan. "I think I need another shot."

Rune hastily grabbed Infi's wrist. "No you don't. Eight is enough for someone your age." He rolled his eyes and nonchalantly pinned down the other hand as the other attempted to smack him away.

"Yeah, so? You're only two years older than me. You can't go all adult on me." He chortled and haughtily flicked his bangs out of his face. "Shit, man. I thought you were better than that." Rune sighed and released the other's wrists in defeat.

"Whatever. Drown yourself in alcohol if you want to that badly, but don't blame me you end up half dead on the floor." He exhaled noisily as Infi immaturely flipped him the bird while gulping down his ninth shot. "I'm only going to help you out if you're conscious. If you pass out, I'm leaving."

"Mhm, yeah okay." No apparent concern was visible on Infi's face as he drummed his fingers on the countertop. A thin silver band was noticeable on one of his fingers as he absentmindedly ran a thumb over the smooth surface of the empty glass in his hand. The brothers sat in momentary silence as Rune signaled the bartender for another drink.

Rune kept his sharp gaze on the huddled form of his younger brother as he slowly sipped from the glass held in his fingers. Ignoring the fact that Infi went on a furious rant about three minutes ago, it was evident that the other was suffering from depression. Upon looking closer, there were dark circles under his brother's eyes that he hadn't noticed before. Rune nudged his sibling gently. "Heartbreak hurts but it's there to remind us that that's what happens when you get too close to the wrong person." A dull ruby eye flashed back at him as the older brother set down his half-finished shot onto the table. "Maybe it's about time you stop trying to look for the right person and wait for them to find you."

"I guess." Was the clipped reply. Infi sounded subdued from the hazy influence of the alcohol he had consumed. "Anyways, my head hurts like fuck. Tomorrow morning's going to be one hell of a hangover."

The older redhead felt the corner of his lips twitch as he glanced at Infi. "Nothing a painkiller and some puking won't fix. Go wash your face and come back, I'll wait."

* * *

_Ugh…That…was a fucking terrible idea. _

Infi stumbled down the corridor to where the bathrooms were with one hand glued to the walls to steady himself. His knees felt like jello and he briefly wondered about why the fuck people went out to drink so often if they ended up feeling like shit both physically, mentally, and emotionally. A dry laugh cracked from his mouth a moment later after the thought had finished processing through the drunken haze in his mind.

Oh right. _Ariel_. Dumb bitch.

The tip of his tongue slowly licked the corners of his lips to moisten them as he blearily peered at the signs on the doors, his sight weakened by the waves of nausea that ebbed inside of his body. Puking in front of the bathroom was _not _what he came here to do. He pushed open the door to the men's bathroom with trembling arms and dashed over to where the sinks were. Infi retched and spat into the sink, followed by some foul smelling glistening liquid that was probably the liquor.

The redhead panted and brushed his damp locks out of his eyes. He quickly washed his face and reveled in the coolness of the water against his heated and sweaty skin. His mouth still tasted like metallic bile, which was absolutely revolting, but the taste didn't go away after multiple attempts to rinse it out. Guess he'll have to cope until the morning.

Infi glanced up at the mirror with water still trickling down his face and blanched. _God, I look like shit._

His hair was nowhere close to the stylish spikes that it usually was arranged in and currently resembled a bird's nest after a hurricane. Dark circles were prominent against ghostly pale cheeks and his eyes were glassy and dull. Infi stripped off his leather jacket and tossed it carelessly onto the floor. His body was soaked in sweat, and from the looks of it, Rune was right. He reeked of alcohol.

"Way to be pitiful, Infi." He grumbled sourly. The redhead looked away from his pathetic reflection and stared down at the silver band on his finger. His lips tightened. Infi tore the ring off his finger and angrily kicked open a nearby stall door. He violently threw the ring into the toilet and flushed the little piece of jewelry away. The redhead glared at the swirling water inside the toilet bowl until the rumblings ceased.

He walked back to where the sinks were with his hands clenched into fists. His thinking was a bit clearer, although his vision was still foggy- maybe getting rid of that godforsaken ring had relieved some of the pent up frustration he had on his mind. The teen leaned against the tiled walls of the bathroom, a hand resting palm down on the porcelain sink, as he tried to even out his rapid breathing.

And then he sensed it.

No. He felt it.

He felt a chill on the back of his neck. Infi stood frozen like a statue as icy tendrils of fear seemed to latch onto the edges of his spine. His hands clenched into trembling fists as sweat slipped down the side of his face. Every nerve cell in his body screamed danger at him. All of his instincts told him to run, to move, to get the fuck out of here, because something was wrong.

Cool breath ghosted over his ear. Infi paled in terror but still found that he couldn't move. His fingers were locked in a stiff grip on the sink and he was able to feel the sweat gathering in his palm. His exposed skin was riddled with goose bumps- maybe taking off that leather jacket wasn't a good idea. He was clad in only a loose black V-neck and skinny jeans.

Infi gulped uneasily, his eyes glued onto the mirror in front of him. There was nothing but himself in the reflection but he could sense a solid presence behind him. The redhead shifted his weight uncomfortably and brushed against a firm chest. He stilled.

That was definitely a male's body, judging from the lack of cushioning. Silky strands of hair that were not his own tickled against his bared collarbone and made Infi shiver in apprehension. A strong arm wrapped around his waist and brought him closer to the stranger behind him so that the redhead was resting his back slightly against the other's solid chest.

_My vision may be blurry as fuck from the alcohol but I'm pretty damn fucking sure that whatever's behind me doesn't have a reflection! _His mind screamed. _What the hell is going on?!_

The presence behind him remained still with his arm wrapped around the teen's waist. Infi twitched his fingers and found that he was no longer shell shocked from fear. The redhead's expression quickly turned from fearful into an aggravated scowl as he roughly pushed the offending arm from around his body and turned to face whoever was touching him.

There was no one behind him.

He didn't realize that the temperature had gone back to normal. Infi warily glanced around the empty bathroom, numbly picking up his discarded jacket from the floor.

Right before he left the restroom, he hissed in pain and grabbed at his ear.

It was freezing cold, as if it had been encased in ice.

* * *

Rune idly sat back in his seat, patiently waiting for his younger sibling to come out from the bathroom. Judging from the time he was taking, Infi was probably puking out his guts in there or doing something equally disgusting. A finger twirled a crimson lock in boredom as he nonchalantly paid the bill for his brother's excessive drinking from before.

"You here alone?" A feminine voice asked. Rune was jolted from his thoughts and quickly recollected his composure. A young girl gazed at him curiously with a hand on her hip. He charmingly smiled as he gave her once-over.

"I'm actually here with my younger brother, but technically yes I am." He responded with a gleam in his ruby eyes. He definitely liked what he saw. The girl had her violet locks tied up into spiky ponytails and was clad in tight skinny jeans and a cropped tank top. Her skin was pale and unblemished, almost ethereal in the pulsing half-light. She looked sexy, but not in a trashy way.

She was definitely his type of girl. Her amethyst eyes seemed to draw him in as the girl hopped onto the seat beside him. "Name's Aisha. You?"

"Rune." He winked at her. If his brother decided take forever in the bathroom doing god knows what, he may as well have some fun in this club while he still can. It wasn't everyday that you find such a gem in the red light district, anyways. "I'm surprised you're here, really. I'd have expected a hottie like you to have several guys at your doorstep on a nightly basis."

Aisha giggled, her enchanting amethyst eyes glimmering in amusement. "You sure know how to compliment a girl. But I would've thought the same for you." She tapped a manicured finger on the counter in mock thought. "But jeez, how can I get a sexy guy like you to come home with me tonight without sounding desperately horny?"

"There's no need to, I think you already have me hooked." The redhead smirked and leaned closer to the female in front of him, gently holding her chin. Their lips were barely millimeters apart when Infi came hurtling from the bathroom screaming at the top of his lungs.

"RUUUUUUUNE! THERE WAS SOMEONE WITHOUT A REFLECTION IN THE BATHROOM!" Infi shrieked and tackled his older brother, who was caught off guard by the sudden attack. Rune was torn away from the purplenette and ungracefully banged his back against the countertop. He promptly keeled over from the bruising pain.

"I'm serious, man! Some guy grabbed me around the waist and held me against his chest and holy shit, bro! I wasn't able to move and did I fucking mention that he _had no fucking reflection _like what the fuck is wrong with the mirrors here, I'm positively absolutely sure to hell and back there was no one but _ME_ in the mirror- and it was _real_!"

The younger brother puffed for breath after his outburst and bend over to rest his hands on his knees. His wild red locks were messier than usual and made Infi look like a haggard old man who just saw the zombie apocalypse in his backyard. Rune deadpanned and slowly picked himself up from the ground. He was unamused.

"Do you realize that you just totally killed the mood?" He said in a flat tone. Infi glanced at him curiously before noticing the female standing awkwardly next to him.

"Oh, I'm _so_ fucking sorry." He said mockingly in a falsely apologetic tone. "I almost got molested in the men's bathroom. No big fucking deal. Excuse me for ruining your chances of getting laid tonight just because I was scared out of my wits. I'll be waiting by the car while you finish up sexing up that grape-headed porn star over there."

Infi stalked away in annoyance, leaving behind a smirking purplenette and an exasperated Rune. Aisha quirked an eyebrow at the older redhead in curiosity. "Quite the troublesome younger brother you have there." She remarked. The girl folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh, he's troublesome all right." Rune muttered, an eye twitching in irritation. What a way to lose his sexual drive for tonight, all in the time span of forty seconds. "He's in a foul mood. I should take him home." The redhead gave Aisha an apologetic glance. She nodded in understanding, although her lips were quirked in an amused smile.

"Want my number?"

"Sure."

Aisha quickly jotted down a few things onto a nearby napkin and held it out to Rune, who pocketed it with a wink. "I guess I'll see you around then, cutie."

The redhead strolled off in search of the exit, his hands curled inside of his pockets. The napkin with Aisha's contact details brushed smoothly against his skin as Rune stepped out into the chilly night time air.

He hissed in pain and withdrew his left hand from the pocket. A pale scar that he was positive he never had before ran down the length of his wrist, burning with a cold intensity.

* * *

**And…cut? How was it? **

**The rating will most likely be changed to M as the story progresses (or if it even does lol), so don't try to kill me for keeping it as T. I want opinions! Thoughts! Emotions!**

**Click that Review button like you mean it. I shall be waiting *^***


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Hello guys. Truth be told, I was surprised that I actually got a decent amount of feedback from the first chapter. A big thanks to both reviewers and readers! **

**I'm just going through a bit of a tough time at the moment, but I'll try really hard to keep updating this fic. As for my other ones…no motivation for those currently. Sorry ;w;**

**Also, a quick shout out to MidnightPaladin, my sort-of-not-really beta reader. He's usually confused most of the time since I only send him excerpts to edit instead of the full chapter. Lel. **

**Disclaimer: Elsword belongs to Kill3rCombo and KoG. It doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

If there was one thing that Rune hated about his younger sibling, it was his stubbornness. When Infi set his mind to something, he would relentlessly put in three hundred percent of his time and effort into making it happen. It wasn't always bad, per say. Sometimes his bull-headed determination was beneficial, especially during those high school years when Infi set his mind on toning his body at the gym. He would come home drenched in sweat and panting for breath, but in the end, he had a body that Rune most definitely would have tried to seduce if he happened to be into homosexual incest.

But that wasn't the point. In fact, let's just say that Infi's stubbornness was detrimental to both his sanity and his health almost all the time.

Like now, for instance. Rune gritted his teeth and yanked on the back of his brother's shirt as the younger clawed at him like a cat. "You are _not_ going out at this time of day, Infi!"

"Why not?!" Infi snarled with his eyes glinting in rage. He angrily spat and swiped at his older brother with fingers curled into claws. "Fucking Ariel decides to text me at three in the morning taunting me about her new boyfriend. I'm going to fucking murder both the slut and her new bitch!"

"You need sleep." Rune growled and pinned his thrashing younger brother to the bed. It was every bit as awkward as it sounded, especially when the other redhead accidentally brushed against his crotch. "You're still drunk and under the influence of alcohol. Stay still you little shit."

"Fuck you!"

"Not into incest." Rune smirked, but the expression was quickly wiped off his face as Infi managed to pull his leg out from around him. He was immediately kicked off the bed by the other and landed with a heavy thump on the floor. "Ow."

Infi glared daggers at his older brother and jumped off the bed, opening a window nearby. Rune paled and quickly tried to get up, fearing the worst as his pajama-clad younger brother hooked a leg over the windowsill.

_Oh my fucking god. _

"Don't you dare try to jump out!" He hissed, his crimson eyes narrowing. "We live on the third floor, for god's sake. Close the window and _get on the bed_. You need sleep, not a prison sentence."

Infi snorted and perched on the windowsill, the brisk early morning air rustling his thin pajama pants. "I'll be back by lunch time. See ya later, prick." A quick flip of the middle finger, a rush of air, and the younger redhead was gone. Rune dashed to the open window with sweat trickling down his face. He stuck his head out the window and rapidly looked around to find his shitheaded younger sibling, but to no avail.

"…And this is why I should've knocked you out with a tranquilizer when I was still able to." He grumbled to himself. He shut the window with a sigh and put on his jacket. "I swear he's trying to make me die young."

* * *

After searching for two hours, Rune was ready to call it quits. If Infi didn't want to be found, then he wouldn't be- at least, until he himself decided to come out from hiding. He sighed and strolled along the sidewalk. Infi had said he would be back by noon, so he may as well go home and wait. The older brother could only hope that the younger hadn't actually killed his ex girlfriend and her new boy toy. That would mean a lot of paperwork and money to hire a lawyer to get the little shit's ass out from jail.

He could totally imagine the scenario. _Hi, can I get a lawyer to bail out my younger sibling from jail? He ran away from me by jumping out the third floor window and accidentally murdered two people while half drunk. Thank you, and have a nice day!_

Rune deadpanned at the thought and stuffed his hands inside his pockets, looking both ways before crossing the street. Something silky brushed against his fingers and he pulled out the object in mild surprise. A napkin with pen marks all over it fluttered in between his fingers.

Ah, right. It was from the pretty girl at the club- her name was Aisha, wasn't it? A flashback of the girl's flawless facial features and beautiful mauve eyes came to his mind. Rune twitched a smile at the memory and repocketed the napkin. Looks like he found something to pass his time with until Infi came home.

Upon arriving at his apartment, Rune stripped off his jacket and tossed his cell phone onto the couch. A second passed in silence as the redhead briefly wondered if he should take a shower before contacting Aisha. Should he just call her quickly to spend as much time as possible with her before his brother came home, or take a shower in case the purplenette offered to come over? His fingers toyed with a lock of red hair as Rune shrugged.

It was better safe than sorry. Most girls didn't like to sleep with sweaty and smelly guys anyways, even if they were as attractive as him. Rune walked over to the bathroom with a towel tucked under his arm.

* * *

Infi hissed in pain as the rough cement scratched at the naked bottoms of his feet. He stalked along the sidewalk while fuming over Ariel's taunting text, scowling at a random old lady as he almost tripped over her walker. How dare she, _how dare_ the fucking bitch rub it into his face that she had already moved on and found a 'better' guy than him?! Hatred sprung up inside the redhead's heart as his eyes darkened with anger. His hands curled around the thin cloth of his pajama sleeves as Infi shivered in both resentment and cold.

The early morning air wasn't kind to his thinly clad body. He found himself wishing that he left the house through the door like a normal person. At least then he would've been able to grab a jacket or something. The redhead felt his nails bite into the softer skin of his palm through the cloth and released his death grip on the edges of his sleeves. Infi winced as a particularly strong gust of icy wind bit into his cheek, which made his hasty stride slow down to a walk.

As much as he wanted to stab the bitch multiple times to death (preferably with her new boyfriend as well), a pang in his heart always made him feel guilty. He assumed that it was because he still loved her, even after that night when all they did was scream curses at each other. It was a horrible way to break up after all- instead of the quiet heartfelt breakup where they planned to split wishing each other good luck and goodbye, they had ended up shouting to the point where Ariel's mascara ran from the flood of tears she had been in. The image was burned into his mind.

She had looked as much of a mess as he was yesterday night at the club. Her hair, which Infi knew for a fact that she spent three hours on every morning, was stringy and tangled. Her work uniform was clumsily worn, with buttons in the wrong holes and her stockings at uneven lengths. She looked depressingly pathetic. And being the asshole that he was, he had snapped at her with enough intensity to make her cry even more. It was no wonder that she hated him now.

Infi felt his eyes moisten as he slumped against the gate of a nearby handball court. He slid down the netted metal fence and sat with his back against the rough uneven surface. The redhead buried his head into his arms and started to sob. His soft locks of hair brushed against his neck as the wind rustled the loose fabric of his pajamas.

* * *

Warm water ran down his neck as Rune stood still inside the shower. His eyes were half lidded from the comforting heat as the redhead quietly stared down at his wrist, where an unfamiliar white scar ran down his skin. _Where had it come from?_ He had always been a careful child who grew up with little to no injuries, so it wasn't from any childhood accidents. He couldn't recall any dangerous situations from recent events either, minus the little fight he had with his younger brother before Infi had succeeded in flying out the window in a drunken spasm.

Rune checked his other wrist. It was perfectly clean and normal in comparison to the unusual scar on the other wrist. An eyebrow twitched as the redhead gently ran a finger down the length of his new scar. It hurt as if he had gotten it recently, although there was really no way that he could've cut himself on anything. The scar was much too big to have been cut into him without quite a lot of pain.

He shrugged and reached for the shampoo. He paused in mid reach when he heard a rustling. Rune's eyes narrowed as he straightened up and stared through the solid red shower curtain. Water droplets slid down the waterproof surface as he stayed alert for whatever was on the other side of it. His breath slowed down in unease as he heard another rustle.

_Was it Infi?_

No, it can't be, because the door was locked. Infi would've had to knock on or kick down the door in order to get in. That meant that whoever was on the other side of the curtain had gotten in without doing either of those things.

Rune debated on sweeping the curtain aside and tackling the other person, whoever it was, before realizing that he was butt naked and there were plenty of ways to get killed if he did so without any weapon in hand. And clubbing someone over the head with a bottle of shampoo wasn't exactly in his top ten list of effective fighting techniques.

He swallowed nervously and reached a hand out around the edge of the curtain. Rune slowly pulled on it and glanced out. He vaguely caught a glimpse of a humanoid purple figure before it disappeared into thin air. He blinked in confusion and surprise, but when he looked again, it was gone.

When Rune got out of the shower and called up Aisha, he was answered by her voicemail.

* * *

Infi sat numbly against the mailbox. It was already morning. The sun felt warm against his head as he gazed up at the sky with dried tear tracks on his cheeks. He sighed in melancholy and fiddled with a loose thread on the edge of his right sleeve. Thankfully, he was in a secluded area of the town and hadn't been interrupted while he had an emotional breakdown.

He realized that crying was better emotional relief than getting drunk. He should've sobbed his eyes out in his room last night instead of dragging his older brother to the red light district. Infi blanched at the memory. It was a reckless move on his part. He kind of pitied his older brother for having to deal with him sometimes, because even he knew that he could be a handful most of the time.

A gust of cold wind made the redhead curl up into a ball with his teeth chattering. Infi looked upwards- the sky was as blue as a baby's blanket, and the sun was beating down its golden rays on every available surface. Why was it cold again? His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as another draft of wind chilled his body through the flimsy cloth of his pajamas. He tucked his head into his arms, briefly wondering if he should go home now or wait ten more minutes. Rune would skin him alive the second he stepped into the apartment, which the younger sibling was definitely not looking forward to. He kind of preferred to keep his skin on his body.

Something heavy curled around his shoulders. Infi yelped in surprise and tried to look up, but found that he couldn't lift his head due to the weight on the back of his neck.

"What the f-!" The words came out muffled since his face was forcefully stuffed into his own arms. A low chuckle was heard from his left, which made the redhead tense at the sudden lack of personal space. An unfamiliar hand ruffled his hair in a manner similar to how Rune had back when they were still little kids.

Infi's left ear stung as cool breath ghosted over it, causing a flood of swear words to tumble from his mouth. A large figure enveloped him into a warm and almost comforting embrace, although his ear still throbbed.

"Remember your brother's words, little boy." A deep baritone voice murmured into his ear, which made the freezing pain increase tenfold. Hidden inside his tucked arms, Infi's eyes watered in response. "He speaks the truth. I have found you."

The other man pulled away from the quivering form of Infi and walked off, his steps getting quieter as seconds ticked by. Once the footsteps disappeared, the redhead poked his head out cautiously from under his arms.

_Remember my brother's words? The fuck? _Infi twitched. _Fucking creepy ass stranger. _

He got up and dusted himself off. Turning on his bare heel (and wincing at the pain), he set off for the path back home.

_Remember my brother's words…what were they?_

_Oh. Right._

"_Heartbreak hurts but it's there to remind us that that's what happens when you get too close to the wrong person."_

"_Maybe it's about time you stop trying to look for the right person and wait for them to find you."_

Infi stopped in his tracks, sweat slipping down his face.

* * *

"Yo. Welcome back."

"Mmm."

Infi didn't even spare his brother a glance as he made a beeline for the couch. The younger redhead collapsed onto it and stretched out his legs with a groan. Rune raised an eyebrow at the lack of swearing and strolled over to where his sibling was, a towel slung over his neck. His hair was damp.

"You didn't kill anyone, did you?" He asked casually, sitting down on the younger's stomach. He ignored his brother's grunt of pain. "I'm not exactly looking forward to the paperwork. Father won't be pleased either."

Infi's eye cracked open from where he laid, the other one hidden by the red bangs that flopped over his face. "Father can go fuck himself." He grumbled. A moment passed in silence as Rune stared flatly at his brother. "Alright, alright. I didn't kill anyone either. Now get the hell off of me."

The older teen grinned at the response and hopped off his brother's stomach. "Sure thing, princess. Just warn me next time before you try to jump out the window again." Rune smirked at the double middle finger response he got from his brother, who stuck his tongue out at him from the couch. The elder walked over to the kitchen, planning to order some takeout. Right before he entered the other room, he looked back.

"Also, Chung called. We're going camping over the weekend."

* * *

**Aaaaaaaand that wraps up the second chapter. I'm sorry if it was boring, but the exciting stuff happens next chapter! At least, I think it's interesting. **

**Eheh. The review button is down there. Go on, click it! **


End file.
